Un empujòn
by Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Bellatrix ve a Lucius....sabe que no es igual con su hermana que con ella. Sòlo se necesitarà un empujòn para volverlo a como era. Para la tabla 30 dìas.


Ok, para la tabla 30 días….uff!!! y para completar…Obsesión, espero les guste, nos vemos!"" Comentarios?? Me harían de lo más feliz!! Bye"""

Rose Bellatrix ;)

Un Bellatrix /Lucius

_**Un empujón**_

Le gustaba mirarlo.

Los ojos grises de Bellatrix lo escrutan divertidos, lo examinan, lo estudian, sin siquiera asomo de disimulo ni vergüenza, tal vez quiere que lo note.

Sus labios delgados la besan con delicadeza, con suavidad…con…¿amor? Las manos recorriéndola poco a poco por la espalda esbelta enredándose por sus cabellos rubios de ángel….

La mujer rubia al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de nada y acaba con un suave, corto y dulce beso sobre los labios del rubio que parece algo tenso. No lo nota y Bellatrix sonrie. Es que acaso conoce a su cuñado más que su propia hermana? Una risa ahogada ligeramente contra la servilleta la hace entornar los ojos al techo hasta que la rubia ha cerrado la puerta. Ahí rompe con una tenue pero mal disimulada carcajada. Nunca ha sido demasíado buena para fingir.

Y – comienza el rubio en tono molesto, lo puede notar cuando arrastra más las palabras- ¿qué es lo gracioso?

Bellatrix levanta la vista hacia él coincidiendo con sus fríos y muy expresivos ojos verdes…le gusta…quizá demasíado. Se pregunta si es por el contraste que hace con los de su marido. No le importa. Mientras sigan haciendo que aquella exitación tan repentina le recorra por todo el cuerpo…todo está bien. Los examina mejor inclinándose hacia el, acercándose hasta que casi sus alientos se sienten uno al otro de frente a frente. Arrogancia…enojo…puede ver todo en ellos…todo absolutamente.

Vamos- comienza mientras nota que levanta más la barbilla y una sonrisa malévola nace en sus labios, es su signo de arrogancia y orgullo…y nunca ha podido resistirse- no me vas a decir que no te parece a ti gracioso?

¿Gracioso?- pregunta arrastrando las palabras- Gracioso el que….

La forma en que besas a mi hermana- le interrumpe sin dejar de ver sus ojos- la forma en la que la tocas…en la que la tomas…me gustaría verte ahí realmente- el rubio sigue mirándola pero entrecierra un poco los ojos ladeando ligeramente la cabeza en señal de duda- tierno- completa con una voz infantil que acaba con una ruidosa carcajada cuando al fin se separa de él- tierno- y sigue la risa casi sin calmarse- amor….no me digas que la amas Lucius?

Claro que no- contestó demasíado rápido quizá, con lo que pudo notar algo de duda en su voz- ¿amar?

¿Entonces por qué te casaste?

Conveniencia- respondió con una sonrisa de lado en los labios- pasión…linaje. Ya lo sabes.

Una corriente de furia recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Lucius ahora? Podía notar la voz dudosa…si algo tenían en común es que tampoco podían fingir demasíado lo que sentían.

¿A sí?- preguntó retadora volviéndose de nuevo hacia él - ¿ y esos besos…de amor?

Pasión.

Mi hermana no sabe de pasión- anadió inmediatamente- no sabe nada….¿Ya no recuerdas lo nuestro Lucius?

¿Lo nuestro?- preguntó en tono de burla – ¿ Acaso hubo lo nuestro alguna vez?

No me digas que no lo recuerdas….-se fue acercando y notó el cuerpo tenso del hombre, comprobando lo que pensaba…estaba enamorado ¿Quién lo diría? La puta de su hermana lo había atrapado….justamente a él…la rabia la invadió de nuevo impulsándola más con lo que le rodeó el cuello con los brazos en casi una caricia que pedía mucho- no recuerdas lo que …me enseñaste?

Enseñar…si que le había enseñado mucho a pesar de ser algo menor que ella. Enseñar porque había sido uno de los primeros mortífagos.

Si acaso sintió algo por ella…¿ por qué a su hermana?.

Celos.

Lo miró de nuevo. Ojos grises que la recorrían, sabía que no necesitaba más para volver a ser el mismo de antes: Un empujón.

Recuerda- le susurró al oído- recuerda lo que me enseñaste Lucius…

No había necesidad de más.

Los ojos grises mostraban lo que sentía, en todo momento.

Lujuria.

Lo tenía controlado.

Sólo ..bastaba un pequeño empujón más.


End file.
